<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TLC by aoishmex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051880">TLC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex'>aoishmex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, fan kid x fan kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:29:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" Cold hands, warm heart..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrian Devorak x Lucrezio Morgasson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TLC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Adrian locked the door to his clinic with shaky hands. The streets were empty and quiet. Shops had closed but taverns were full with their nightly patrons. Adrian staggered on his feet as he headed toward home. He was beyond exhausted but couldn't understand why. He had gotten a decent amount of rest the night before. His vision was slightly blurry and he felt hot. He had to lean against a wall more than once. The further along he walked the more he began to realize something was wrong. He needed to find some place cool, somewhere he could rest. Instinct began guiding his feet toward his destination.</p><p> </p><p>    A servant gathered the remnants of the lavish feast from the dining table. The young count leaned back in his chair with a sigh, glad to have his raucous dinner guests gone at last. It seemed to him the courtesans and nobles he dealt with always wanted the same things. He found it exhausting and mundane to be asked the same questions, hear the same stories, and listen to the same problems that weren't really problems at all. Dinners with them were always so unproductive and it made him restless. He raised his glass to his lips and finished the wine it held. "Would you like me to pour you the rest?" the servant asked when he set the empty glass down.</p><p>    "No, thank you. I've had enough for the night," Lucrezio replied. "Help yourself to it when your shift is over."</p><p>    The servant looked at him in surprise before smiling. "Thank you, Your Excellency," she said with a bow. She gathered the bottle into her apron pocket and left with a pep in her step.</p><p>    Lucrezio was glad he had made her evening with the small gesture. He knew many of the servants were wary of him just like the rest of Vesuvia was. He hoped the way he treated the staff helped ease their minds about him at least a little. Even those who had been there when his parents ruled seemed to be cautious around him. Lucrezio stood from his chair with another sigh. He made his way through the quiet, empty halls toward the gardens. Asra was gone on one of his adventures but there was always a way for Lucrezio to reach him.</p><p>    A cool, fragrant breeze greeted him as he stepped onto the patio. The leaves rustled and night birds sand in the branches. Lucrezio knew the way to Asra's fountain by heart. There was part of him that had always been called there when Asra was gone too long. At times he would follow the calling only to wind up alone at the fountain. Most often he would find Luka, his dad, sitting on the edge with a melancholy look on his face as he stared down at the water. It wasn't until he was in his late teen years that he realized why. At times he would still find Asra beneath the tree with Luka's name etched into it. It made him all the more grateful that Asra was staying at his side.</p><p>    He was one bend away from the fountain when a rustling caught his attention. His body tensed, ready to shift into a fighting stance if need be. But when he saw the figure that emerged from the trees he relaxed instantly. "Adrian. What are you doing here so late?" He watched as Adrian staggered on his feet. His brow creased in concern. "Adrian?" The man reached out for a tree to support himself with. Before he could make purchase he began to collapse. "Adrian!" Lucrezio rushed forward to catch him, struggling under the sudden weight. He lowered himself to his knees and supported Adrian in his arms. Lucrezio brushed bangs from his forehead before pressing the back of his hand to Adrian's forehead. 'He's burning up. I have to get him inside.' Lucrezio slung Adrian's arm over his shoulder and stood, pulling the other's limp body with him. He wrapped one arm around the other's waist and made his way out of the garden. The sheer heat he felt coming from Adrian's body made him worry. "Nissa!" he called loudly once he was back inside.</p><p>    A slew of servants came rushing toward them, led by a woman in her forties with a ring of keys around her belt. "Count Lucrezio! What happened?" she asked.</p><p>    "Nissa, take him to a guestroom. Make sure the windows are opened to let in the breeze," Lucrezio instructed.</p><p>    "Right away," Nissa promised. She took Adrian effortlessly off Lucrezio's shoulder, hoisted him in her arms, and slipped into a shortcut that would take her upstairs to the guest rooms quickly.</p><p>    Lucrezio turned to the kitchen staff. "I need as much ice as we can spare. I also need peppermint leaves, peppermint tea, basins and wash cloths, and something to make a poultice with. I want everything in that room as quickly as you can."</p><p>    "Yes, sir!" a chorus came and the servants rushed to get their tasks done.</p><p>    Lucrezio rushed to find Adrian. When he reached the guest room Adrian had already been placed in the bed. Servants were hurrying to open the windows. A lantern was lit with a fresh candle and placed on the night stand. Nissa had taken Adrian's shoes, bag, and coat off so he could be comfortable. Lucrezio looked over the man's condition. His handsome brow was creased in discomfort and his freckled cheeks flushed with heat. His breathing was also ragged. Lucrezio felt panic settle inside him. He had never seen Adrian in such a poor state. He placed a cool hand on the other's forehead again. "Adrian..."</p><p>    Adrian's eyes opened slowly, looking at him in confusion through the fevered haze. "Lucrezio...?"</p><p>    "You should have gone home," the count told him. "It's much closer than the palace." He was aware his tone sounded too calm; too unfeeling. But he was doing so on purpose to keep his panic in control.</p><p>    "I thought I <em>was</em> going home," Adrian rasped. Lucrezio sighed. "I guess... my heart knew to come here instead," he added. There was a hint of a smile in his voice but he was too tired to actually smile. The count's worry grew even more. "I'm so tired..."</p><p>    Lucrezio swallowed to push down the emotions welling in his chest. "Then sleep," he said softly. His hands moved to cup Adrian's face as he leaned in closer. "Just... don't drift too far, okay? I need you to wake up again." If this was more than a fever--if it was something fatal-- and it took Adrian away from him he wouldn't know what to do. He couldn't bear to think of it and yet it was all his mind could seem to do.</p><p>    Adrian could hear the way Lucrezio's voice wavered with emotion. But in his current state he thought it a trick of the fever. He closed his eyes with a sigh and slipped into unconsciousness.</p><p> </p><p>    Lucrezio stood back as Julian examined his son. He tapped his fingers anxiously against his arm. Everything he had asked the servants to bring was on a trolley by the bed. Lucrezio had woven his hair into a braid to keep it out of the way. He stood straighter when Julian straightened up.</p><p>    "It's only a fever," the man confirmed. Lucrezio let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Julian looked at the numerous supplies on the trolley. He picked up the mortar and examined the poultice inside. "Who made this?" he questioned curiously.</p><p>    "I did."</p><p>    His eye widened in surprise. "You know medicine?"</p><p>    "I know tea," Lucrezio corrected. "Peppermint has a cooling effect to counteract fever. It also helps with nausea, in case he hasn't eaten recently," he explained. "I do know keeping your pulse points cool will help lower your temperature faster so I put some of the poultice on his wrists and neck."</p><p>    "Who taught you so much about tea?"</p><p>    "My dad..." Lucrezio said. "He probably learned from Uncle Asra," he added in thought.</p><p>    "Ah, yes... Asra always did know which tea you really needed," Julian said fondly. He put the mortar back down. "I can see he's in good hands," he said, sounding genuinely impressed. "It's best if he stays here for a few days, or at least until he's well enough to come home. If that's alright with you."</p><p>    "Of course. Thank you for coming, Doctor Devorak. I know it's very late to be getting such distressing news," Lucrezio apologized.</p><p>    Julian gave his shoulder a squeeze. "It can't have been fun to see him collapse, either. I imagine that was quite distressing," he said sympathetically. "Besides. We're family. And a Devorak would do anything for family." This time his voice was filled with pride. "Get some rest, Lucrezio," he told the young man. He took one last look at his son, able to leave only because he knew Lucrezio would take care of him. He left the room and closed the door behind him with a soft clack.</p><p>    Once he was sure he was alone Lucrezio sank to the floor. Relief washed over him like a swift wave. The panic he had felt earlier was gone. Adrian was going to be alright. The rest of Julian's words ran through his mind. From what he had seen of the Devorak family he knew it to be true. But he couldn't help wondering if Julian was trying to imply he was family as well. He shook his head of the thought and stood from the floor. He went back to Adrian's side, ready to spend the night making sure his fever broke.</p><p>    Adrian woke several times throughout the night. His fever was still high, making it a struggle to stay awake. Lucrezio forced iced peppermint tea down his throat as much as he could to keep him hydrated. He pressed a cool washcloth to the man's forehead and applied more poultice to his wrists and neck until he ran out of peppermint leaves. Then he simply used magic to cool his hands and kept one at Adrian's wrist at all times. The only thing Adrian was conscious of was that he was sick, where he was, and who was with him. There was a time he thought he heard harp music and someone humming. By the time Adrian's fever broke the sun was beginning to light Vesuvia's rooftops.</p><p>     Lucrezio noticed the subtle change in his breathing. It was no longer labored but was instead soft with sleep. Quickly he placed his hand on Adrian's forehead to check his temperature. A relieved sigh left him as he pulled away to let Adrian sleep. He rang the bell for a servant. Nissa arrived within minutes. "Send a messenger to the Devoraks. Let them know Adrian's fever broke and he's going to be resting here for a while. No doubt they'll want to see him as soon as they can," he told the woman. </p><p>    Nissa nodded in understanding. Lucrezio helped her gather everything neatly onto the trolley so she could take it away. "You should get some sleep, Your Excellency," she said.</p><p>    "I'll stay awake until I'm sure he'll get some proper rest of his own," Lucrezio dismissed. </p><p>    Nissa shook her head but changed the subject nonetheless. "I'll have someone bring breakfast for you both," she said with a bow. Then she left the room, pushing the trolley with her and closing the door again. The young count gave a tired sigh as he sat on the bed, running a hand through his bangs.</p><p>    "...Zio..."</p><p>    Lucrezio turned with a whirl back toward the bed. Adrian was looking up at him, clearly still exhausted from his battle with the fever, but his eyes much brighter now and focusing properly on him. "Adrian..." the count breathed in relief.</p><p>    "Is there anymore tea left...?"</p><p>    "Of course." Lucrezio reached for the cup he had set aside on the night stand.</p><p>    Adrian pushed into a sitting position before reaching for the cup. He drank the cold liquid with a sigh of appreciation, finally able to truly feel the cold now that his fever had broken. "Thank you." </p><p>    "It's just tea. I imagine you're sick of peppermint by now," the other said drily.</p><p>    "Not at all. Besides, I wasn't thanking you for that. I meant thank you for taking care of me. I must have been a burden; coming here late at night just to collapse at your doorstep," he said apologetically. But instead of a reply he saw Lucrezio's brow crease with a range of emotions. He looked down at the bed instead of at Adrian. "Lucrezio?"</p><p>    His voice quavered some when he spoke. This time Adrian knew it wasn't a trick of the fever. "I was worried..." he began. "I started to panic. What if... what if it wasn't just a fever? What if..." Lucrezio stopped before he said too much. As soon as he had learned it was only a fever he had stopped thinking of the what if's. He didn't have to think about them anymore so why were they still plaguing him?</p><p>    Adrian reached out. He brushed his thumb along Lucrezio's cheek, urging him to look at him. "But it <em>was</em> just a fever," he said softly, "and thanks to you, it's not even that anymore," the young doctor smiled. Hoping his simple words would reassure him. Lucrezio's brow eased and he nodded. Adrian smiled wider. Then he noticed the redness around the other's eyes. "Have you been up all night?" he asked. Though even as he did he could recall the hazy sight of Lucrezio by his bed everytime he woke up during the night.</p><p>    "Does it show?" Lucrezio couldn't help asking.</p><p>    The elder chuckled. He took in the man's appearance; strands falling out of his braided hair, eyes red from lack of sleep. "You look like a beautiful mess," he commented. Lucrezio flushed openly. Adrian didn't know it, but he was the only one who could make Lucrezio flush so easily. He simply knew honest compliments were hard for the other to take without embarrassment. Adrian settled back against the opulent pillows and silky sheets. He pulled the covers over him, no longer needing to keep cool due to fever, and held the side open. "Come here," he said in invitation, arms out for emphasis. Lucrezio took the invitation despite the blush on his cheeks. He crawled into bed beside Adrian. He settled right against his chest where he could hear his breathing. Adrian pulled the covers over them before wrapping Lucrezio in his arms. Lucrezio hugged him in return. He could feel Adrian's heart beat, steady and calm against his own, taking away the last of his worries. The sound of a harp playing caught Adrian's attention before he could drift off to sleep again. He looked to see one in the corner of the room. Someone had enchanted it so it would keep playing. "Were you the one humming earlier?" he asked. "Lucrezio?" But Lucrezio was already fast asleep. The doctor let out a soft breath, closing his eyes to slip back into sleep himself.</p><p> </p><p>    Nissa led Julian and Illain through the halls to the guest room. "I can assure you there's no need to worry. As the messenger said, his fever has broken and he's in no danger. Count Lucrezio saw to it himself," she told the two.</p><p>    "I'm sure Adrian is in good hands," Illain smiled. "It's just that he has a worry-wart for a father."</p><p>    Julian looked sheepish. "But he's my son," he said in excuse.</p><p>    "You were here last night and we had a messenger first thing in the morning. Do you really think a lot has changed since then?"</p><p>    Nissa laughed at their banter before politely suppressing it. "It's no bother. Count Lucrezio expected you would want to visit," she said. They arrived at the guest room and Nissa reached her hand out to turn the knob. Before she could it opened from the other side. A familiar figure smiled at them. "Sir Asra! No one told me you had returned," Nissa apologized.</p><p>    "I've only been here a few minutes," Asra assured. "Ilya. I see you came to check on your son," he said to Julian.</p><p>    "I didn't... uh... Well I was..." Julian sputtered.</p><p>    "Over-worried as usual," Asra finished. Though his tone was teasing as he spoke. "Let's let him sleep a while longer. Why don't you two join me for breakfast?" the magician suggested.</p><p>    "We'd love to," Illain accepted for them both.</p><p>    "I'll have food brought to the terrace right away," Nissa said with a bow and hurried off.</p><p>    "I have to hand it to you, Asra, you've taught your nephew well. His knowledge on herbs and teas was quite impressive last night," Julian said as he and Asra began following Nissa down the hall. Illain paused before following, looking in through the open door. He could see the two figures peacefully asleep in the large bed. He smiled, quietly closing the door before joining Julian's side.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>